Il l'aimait tout court
by KoShA
Summary: Suite alternative de ma fic Il l'aimait bien... mais. Fin joyeusement romantique pour ceux que j'ai déprimé avec ma première version :P RWHG


Il l'aimait bien… mais, il ne se sentait certainement pas à la hauteur. Qui était-il pour prétendre pouvoir la rendre heureuse, alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple jeune homme de 20 ans sans réel charisme? Elle, elle était si ambitieuse. Une femme de tête, pour sûre. Lui ne rêvait que de fonder une famille et de vivre une vie remplie d'amour avec sa femme à lui. Sa carrière était très importante pour elle, voire trop, mais il se gardait bien de le lui avouer. Lui n'était pas très ambitieux. Être heureux, c'était tout ce qu'il espérait. Ils n'avaient rien en commun. Pourtant, il était attiré par elle. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, son regard tombait sur ses magnifiques yeux brillants. Son sourire… Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son sourire! En plus, ses lèvres avaient si bon goût. Quand il l'embrassait, il avait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un d'unique. Mais la réalité, sa réalité, le rattrapait inévitablement l'instant magique passé. Il ne serait jamais assez bien pour elle…

Elle l'aimait bien… non, elle l'aimait tout court! Il était… tellement lui! Adorable dans sa façon d'aborder la vie. Tout était d'une simplicité étonnante avec lui. Il voulait être heureux et surtout, il voulait la voir heureuse. Il avait une façon bien à lui de la faire se sentir merveilleuse. Il était étonnant à chaque instant. Rien n'était dramatique avec lui. Dieu qu'il était orgueilleux par contre. Il était aussi très entêté par moments. Même ses défauts le rendaient encore plus irrésistible. Aussi, tout chez lui l'attirait, de ses mignonnes taches de rousseur en passant par ses énormes mains. Évidemment, jamais elle ne le lui aurait avoué! Pfff! Elle avait sa fierté et avouer à un homme que vous êtes complètement folle de lui n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon de se rendre désirable. Elle était si bien avec lui. Ils étaient différents, mais, selon elle, complémentaires. Il lui permettait de garder un certain équilibre. Elle n'aurait voulu être avec personne d'autre que lui.

Il s'était enfin décidé. Des mois qu'il cogitait à ce sujet. Des mois qu'il repoussait l'inévitable. Il avait été égoïste pendant tout ce temps. Il savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Elle méritait un homme brillant avec un avenir prometteur et il n'était pas cet homme-là. S'il avait été totalement honnête avec lui-même, il aurait compris, en fait, qu'il avait peur. Peur qu'un jour, elle ne comprenne qui il était vraiment : un homme on ne peu moins exceptionnel. Il préférait cependant se cacher derrière ses piètres excuses que de s'avouer l'intensité de ses sentiments pour elle. Il allait donc le faire ce soir. Il allait rompre avec elle.

Elle était impatiente de le voir. Elle avait été en voyage d'affaires durant les deux dernières semaines et ils ne s'étaient que très peu parlé. Elle s'était ennuyée comme ce n'était pas permis. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans le parc près de chez elle. Une ballade en amoureux était une belle manière de se retrouver. Il était si romantique! Plus qu'elle en fait… Dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu son cœur s'était arrêté dans sa poitrine. Ce qu'il était beau! Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait embrassé, déferlant toute sa passion sur lui. Entre deux baisés, elle avait prononcé les trois mots qu'elle s'était interdit de dire jusqu'à maintenant. Non qu'elle ne croyait pas que ce n'était pas réciproque, elle avait seulement peur d'aller trop vite, d'étouffer son amour.

Avait-il bien entendu? Non, cela ne pouvait être le cas… Alors qu'elle les remurmura sur ses lèvres, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Son cœur semblait se dilater, prêt à exploser de joie. Lui aussi l'aimait, il l'aimait comme on aime l'amour de sa vie, il l'aimait bien plus que bien! Dire qu'il projetait de mettre un terme à leur relation il y avait encore quelques secondes à peine. Trois petits mots seulement avait le pouvoir de changer une vie, sa vie. Et dans un souffle on pu entendre « Je t'aime aussi»…


End file.
